


Efficient Use of Space

by Guinevak



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bodhi's desperate crush on two fundamentally unromantic people, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, the rest of the gang's around somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: It's warmer with three.





	Efficient Use of Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiamatsChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiamatsChild/gifts).



> TC was finding lots of Jyn/Cassian on this general theme but insufficient Jyn/Cassian/Bodhi, which could not stand. Originally posted to tumblr.

There are only two bunks. **  
**

While the others stow their scant baggage, Bodhi has a brief and intensely embarrassing vision of himself squashed up next to Baze and Chirrut, like a kid with nightmares who’s climbed into his parents’ bed. Probably they’d even look at it that way, which doesn’t bear thinking about. Anyway, the one bunk will accommodate two powerfully built men at a pinch, but certainly no more than that, which means–

No. No, no, no, it’ll be fine, he’ll just rummage out some spare blankets and make do, it’s not really all that cold in here, anyway he doesn’t mind the cold, he  _likes_ the–

“Bodhi.” Cassian’s voice, at his most peremptory. “Come on.” He’s already sitting on the other bunk, head bent a little to avoid the low overhang.

“I,” Bodhi says, and watches the rest of the words spill out of his head and scatter like beads across the floor. “Are you, are you sure that’s–”

“Yeah,” as if it’s obvious. “It’s  _cold_.”

He looks around desperately at Jyn, who’s just now shedding the snow-sodden outermost layer of her clothes and paying no attention. “I mean, I don’t– I wouldn’t want, you know, to–”

Cassian hauls him in by the sleeve without further debate. There’s a snort from somewhere, and a soft thump. Someone sets a strong hand between his shoulders, and then Bodhi is in the recessed bunk, tucked neatly against Cassian’s chest, trying vainly to work out where his boots have gone.

“I don’t,” he says, groping after his scattered words. “You– in between–” but at that moment Jyn vacuum-seals herself to his other side, zipping the bedclothes around them as the lights blink out.

“Shush,” she says into his neck.

So he does.


End file.
